prettylittleliarsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Run, Ali, Run/@comment-79.115.94.247-20140711142743
I am going to tell you unanswered questions from season one to season five, just to see how many answers we've got in season four: 1. Who did Spencer saw at Ali's window in 1X01? 2. How did Ali's blood got on Toby's sweater? 3. Who did Spencer see upstairs in Jason's house? 4. Why did A have Melissa's computer through season one? 5. Why was there a Jenna name bracelet? 6. And why two Alison bracelets? 7. How did the fibres from the sweater get on the Alison bracelet in Spencer's room? 8. The broken field-hockey stick - simply a red herring or what? 9. Who burried the field-hockey stick in Spencer's backyard? 10. Why did Melissa and Ian rush into getting married? What were they hiding? 11. Why is Peter so interested in Jessica's life? 12. What was the dealing between them? 13. Why was Spencer awake before the other girls woke up? 14. When did she woke up? 15. Before or after Bethany was killed? 16. Were the pictures that Jason had with Aria, actually Ali's? 17. What was the whole point of them? 18. Who took them and why? 19. Who killed Ian? 20. Where was Ian killed? 21. Why was he killed? 22. Who payed Logan Reed in 1X22? 23. Why was he payed to show instead of Ian? 24. Was Ian helping someone or he was helped by someone? 25. Who's blood is on Ali's anklet bracelet, if she wasn't wearing it when she was hit? 26. Was "Pretty Eyes" from 2X12 Mona? or Toby? 27. What was the dog in 2X02 sniffing under the trap set up by Jason? 28. Was Mona's story in wich she said that she saw Ali in Brookhaven true, or not? 29. If it was true, then who was Alison watching? 30. Did Jenna and Garrett set up the girls up in 2X12 when they found the shovel? 31. And why Jenna and Garrett act like they were the ones who set them up with the shovel, if Jenna thought that Garrett killed Alison with the hockey stick? 32. Why were Lucas and Melissa told to destract Jenna at the Masquerade Ball? 33. What has the whole point of the Black Swan? 34. If Mona blackmailed Melissa to wear the Black Swan costume, why did she chose Melissa and not someone else? 35. What were the bloody bandages that fell out of Jason's trash from? 36. Who was Jenna protecting when she said that she was protecting someone the night Bethany's body went missing? 37. Why was she wearing a red coat with gloves IN THE CAR? 38. Who dug up Bethany's grave? 39. Was it Mona? 40. And so, what was the point of stealing Bethany's bones? 41. Was the Red Coat with "A" at "Ali's" grave the Black Widow, CeCe or Alison? 42. And so, what was Red Coat doing that? 43. What was the point of burning Hanna's bubble head? 44. Who was Lucas talking on the phone in Pretty Dirty Secrets? 45. What was in the envelope that Lucas gave to an unknow person? 46. Who was that person? 47. What kind of bussiness did Lucas have with that person? 48. Who was the Demented Doll in Pretty Dirty Secrets? 49. Why did "A" stopped the computer to watch CeCe more carefully? 50. Who was the person that attacked Alison in 2X13? 51. Why did that person attacked Alison? 52. Who was in the Haunted House in 2X13 when the Liars was watching? 53. What about the Radley car in front of the house? 54. Who drugged Emily "That night"? Was it Lucas? 55. Who was the "A" that attacked Emily at the greenhouse in 2X14? 56. What did really happen the night Bethany's body was stolen by "A"? 57. Why did Mona saw the Ali ilusion when she was at Radley? 58. Did Spencer stole Malcom? 59. What was Maya trying to tell Emily or to show her before she was killed? 60. What was Maya doing at the Kahn's cabin? 61. Noel knew she was there? 62. Maya was involved with Alison? 63. Who as at the fire from the Lodge? 64. Was the Black Widow there? 65. How did Jenna got burned? 66. If she tried to help the Liars, why was Hanna left behind? 67. Who got the girls out of there? 68. Why was Hanna left in the Lodge? 69. Who was the Red Coat that Spencer saw at the Lodge? 70. What was Mona's plan with RedCoat? 71. Who was Mona talking to on the phone in 3X15? 72. What was she doing at Byron's office? 73. Who burried the QoH mask and The PoO mask in 3X15? 74. Why were the two masks burried? 75. Why was Toby trying to chase Lucas in 3X14? 76. Who helped Mona with the movie in 3X14? 77. Why was Meredith so obsessed with the files in Ali's diarly? 78. Who put the cow brain in Mona's locker in 3X14? 79. What did Mona whispered to Lucas just after the incident? 80. Alison really was in Aria's room? 81. If she wanted the pages, why did she left them there? 82. What was the thing with the ghost girl in Marin house in 3X13? 83. What is the whole point of her? 84. Who was pushing Aria? Melissa and Wilden? 85. If Melissa didn't try to push Aria off the train, and said that Wilden forced her, why did the girl who was speaking to Wilden forcing to push her? Who was that? 86. In 4X01, it is revealed that Wilden didn't wanted to kill Aria, but then, what was his role there? 87. What's the thing between him and Melissa? 88. Who set the fire at the Lodge? Shana, Wilden? 89. Who hit Toby in the woods? 90. Who was the Red Coat that visited Mona at Radley? 91. Did Melissa told CeCe to go at Radley? 92. What is the connection between Wilden, Melissa, Jenna and Shana's alliance? 93. Why was Shana in Ravenswood? 94. Why was Shana at Wren's appartament? 95. Who drove Shana out of Ravenswood? 96. Who vandalized Connor's car? Ezra, Mike or "A"? 97. Who gave those dolls to the little girls in 4X01? 98. Who got Wilden's car out of the lake? 99. Who put the dead pig there? 100. Why was the point of the pig? 101. Did somebody else knew that Wilden died that night? 102. Who blackmailed Melissa and Wilden? 103. Who was Mona talking to in 3X13 at Radley? 104. Why did Mona have those pills and bullets? 105. Who tried to kill Jason and Emily? 106. What's "A" problem with N.A.T club? 107. What did N.A.T club have on the DiLaurentis family? 108. Who tried to kill Mona in 4X02? 109. Who is the person that helped Alison to get out of the mask shop? 110. Why was Melissa detroying the masks with her face? 111. Why did Ali need Byron's money? 112. Why did Ali need Hector's money anyway? 113. Who put bees in Ella's car? 114. Why "A" didn't sent to the girls ( Emily and Hanna ) the gifts that were supposed to get to them ( the manual guide and the broken heart ) ? 115. Was Ali really in Ravenswood in that house? 116. How it comes that she knew the secret passages from the cemetery? 117. Who was the magician in 4X12? 118. Was he payed by "A"? 119. Who put Emily in the box? 120. What was the thing with the sawmill? 121. Who saved CeCe after she falled? 122. Was Ezra in the building? 123. Who was Grunwald talking about in 4X12? 124. Was Ali in Ezra's lair? 125. Who is Beach Hottie? 126. What happened to Marion? 127. The Fragile Patient is connected to "A"? 128. Why did the Black Widow put Mona's doll in the doll house? 129. What was Jason really doing while he was missing? 130. Who was Wren talking to on the phone in 4X10? 131. Why was he drawing a Red Coat picture? 132. Did CeCe really saw Ali that night? 133. Jenna said that Wilden saw Ali that night. Is it true? 134. What exactly happened at the frat party? 135. Did Ali push the girl downstairs? 136. If she did it, it was because she's with Ian? 137. Or she did it to blame CeCe? 138. Did CeCe really killed Wilden? 139. How it comes the fact that CeCe was with Ali on vacation, when Mrs. D. told Ali to stay away from her? 140. Does mrs. D. protect CeCe? 141. Why did Mrs. D. rushed to burry Ali when she didn't even checked her pulse? 142. What is the thing with the painting in 5X03? 143. How did Ali got the scar on her leg? And are still many questions, but these are the one that need answer!